Electrical connector assemblies with a lever and slide assist mechanism for mating and unmating with a second connector are known in the art, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,957 to Fink et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,824,406 to Sharples et al. which are both incorporated herein by referent in their entirety. Such connectors typically have a lever that is substantially U-shaped and is pivotally mounted on a housing of the electrical connector assembly. A pair of slide assist mechanisms are also mounted on the housing and slide as a result of pivoting of the lever. The slide assist mechanisms have cam surfaces which engage cam followers on a housing of the second connector. Pivoting of the lever causes the slide assist mechanisms to slide to mate or unmate the electrical connector assembly with the second connector.
In use, the lever is moved to an engaged position in order to mate the electrical connector assembly with the second connector. When the lever is in the engaged position, the slide assist mechanisms are positioned within the housing such that recesses are formed within areas of the housing in which the slide assist mechanisms move. If the electrical connector assembly is used in an environment that may lead to the electrical connector assembly being exposed to dirt or other particulate debris, for example in the undercarriage of an automobile, debris may accumulate in the passages. This accumulation of debris may prevent movement of the slide assist mechanisms when an attempt is made to move the lever out of the engaged position in order to unmate the electrical connector assembly with the second connector.
What is needed is an electrical connector assembly which minimizes or eliminates one or more of the shortcomings as set forth above.